Composite materials are increasingly used in aircraft, as composite materials are relatively lightweight in comparison to metallic materials currently used, for similar structural integrities.
Compatibility issues arise from the use of composite materials. For instance, tank wall connectors have traditionally been made of metallic materials for use with metallic tanks. In the event that the tank is in a composite material, the use of bonds commonly employed for composite materials may corrode metallic tank wall connectors. On the other hand, the use of metallic tank wall connectors in composite tank walls may result in an electric potential differential in some circumstances, which must be limited in fuel tanks to avoid risk of spark ignition.